


Jeremie in the Rubble

by Aelita_Angel (OmegaWolf747)



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jerlita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolf747/pseuds/Aelita_Angel
Summary: Jeremie finds the factory in a heap of rubble and debris, the supercomputer likely crushed under three floors of weight. Is there any hope to rescue Aelita, or is it all too late?
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jeremie in the Rubble

He was walking toward the bridge, making his way to that old, familiar place, in which resided a supercomputer, inside which was a mysterious young girl who held his heart in her hands. From the first time they had spoken, she had touched him with her sweetness, selflessness, and timeless wisdom. Jeremie's thoughts cut as he came to within line of sight of the great old building... only to discover a giant heap of rubble that had once been their beloved factory!

What had happened? He wasn't aware of any earthquakes. There was no sign of demolition being done; it was just a heap. 

Heart palpitating in his chest, Jeremie broke into a run. The supercomputer! Under the weight of three stories of debris, it would have been destroyed and that meant...

"Aelita!" he yelled as he tossed his backpack aside and started grabbing at bits of rubble and debris, casting them aside with all the strength his body could muster. 

Even as tears blurred his vision, Jeremie continued at what his brain knew was a vain task, but his heart wouldn't permit him to stop. His beautiful elfin princess with the bewitching pink hair, bright, intelligent green eyes, and heart of love couldn't be gone! There had to be a way to rescue her. If he could just get to the computer's storage. Perhaps enough of it was intact that he could make a backup and restore her.

The more he dug from the bottom of the heap, the more debris and rubble from the top cascaded down, negating any headway he might have made in getting down to the levels below.

"Damn it! Aelita!" Jeremie sobbed, even as more rubble fell down, knocking him aside, pushing him back.

Struggling with all his might, he tried to push through the ever rising pile of rubble and debris, which was beginning to pull him under.

Blackness took him.

**"AELITA!"**

Jeremie's eyes flew open and his body jerked spasmodically. Darkness was all about him, a void of absolute nothingness.

"Jeremie!"

A soft voice called from his right side and a gentle hand came to rest solidly on his right shoulder. Jeremie turned over and looked into the worried green irises of the young woman he had been so desperate to find.

"Aelita... Oh, god..." Jeremie choked as a sob was ripped from his throat.

"Darling. It's alright. I'm right here," Aelita cooed to Jeremie, even as she wrapped him in a gentle embrace and held him close. "That must have been a horrible dream you were having."

"I was a kid again. I was walking to the factory, but it was gone. There was nothing but a pile of rubble. Everything was destroyed, including the supercomputer, with you in it. I was trying to dig it out, trying to get to you!" Jeremie sobbed. 

Aelita said nothing, either to comfort him or to dismiss the dream. As a sufferer of nightmares herself, she knew how frustrating verbal responses (even well meant ones) could be when one just wanted to get the dream out of their system. Instead she kept Jeremie close to her, caressing his back and stroking his blond hair, and every now and then, planting a soft kiss on the crown of his head for good measure.

Finally, Aelita's gentle caresses had their desired effect, lulling Jeremie softly back to the real world. His sobs died down and the tension left his body. He lay in her arms, spent and void, but also feeling a great sense of relief at knowing that she was here and safe.

"Damn nightmare," he glowered at present. "Why the hell would I dream of something like that, something that never happened?"

"It sounds like all those old fears of yours decided to come out to play in the forefront of your unconscious and had a good time reeking havoc," replied Aelita, even as she touched her brow to Jeremie's. 

"Yeah. God, that sucks," was Jeremie's articulate response.

"I know," replied Aelita with a sad smile. 

Jeremie closed his eyes, curling into her even closer, were that possible. Aelita shifted positions slightly so they could lie together more comfortably.

"Don't worry about it anymore, darling. I'm right here next to you, safe, sound, and breathing, all thanks to you," Aelita spoke in soft, soothing tones, even as she continued to caress Jeremie.

"I'm glad you're here," sighed Jeremie, pulling back just long enough to flash Aelita a quick smile, which she returned, before burying his face against her once again. 

With no further words between them needed, Aelita closed her eyes and followed Jeremie back into blissful slumber.

~Fin~


End file.
